Emmett Will You Be My Sleigh
by CharmingAndInsane
Summary: ONE-SHOT - This is just some silliness with the Bella and The Cullens. Expect a huge snowball fight, a game of cowboys and indians and Emmett acting as a sleigh for Bella.


It's just some silliness that I thought up because it's snowing over here in Ireland right now. I was out with my cousin and we both thought it would be cool if I wrote a one-shot about this. Just to let you know, Bella loves snow in this one-shot.**

* * *

Emmett Will You Be My Sleigh?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bpov**

I woke up on Saturday morning to find Edward standing above me with a huge grin on his face. His arms were around his back like he was hiding something.

"Edward?" I asked warily. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing, Bella," he said nonchalantly. "Why don't you look out the window, Love?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and opened the curtains in my room. Everything was white. A blanket of snow covered everything. As far as I could see, it looked as though everything was covered in icing sugar.

"Snow!" I exclaimed. All of a sudden, I felt something cold and wet hit me on the head. "You didn't." I turned to Edward, and he was doubled over in laughter.

"I'm sorry Bella. I couldn't help myself," he choked out between gasps.

"I'll get you back, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I threatened.

"Oooh I'm so scared." He chuckled again and walked over to me at vampire speed. I walked away from him and grabbed my clothes.

He pouted at my rejection of him. "You're still not forgiven," I said to him, and he pouted. He looked so cute, I almost forgave him.

"Alice is coming," he said, and then I heard the front door bang open.

"BELLA, IT'S SNOWING!!!" she screamed and ran up the stairs. She was followed by Jasper and Emmett. I was surprised that everyone could fit into my tiny room, especially Emmett and his huge frame.

I got dressed and scoffed down some breakfast before heading over to the Cullens.

Rose was standing outside, throwing daggers up at the sky, cursing the snow for ruining her hair. Esme and Carlisle were standing beside her, and they hugged me when I got out of the car.

"Are we all set?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to play in the snow. Duh, Bella!" Emmett replied. "We're splitting into teams of four. It'll be me, you, Alice, and Carlisle. Esme, Edward, Rose, and Jasper will be on the other team." He winked at me. "Get ready for the best snowball fight ever."

We split up into our teams, and I stayed with Emmett. I was going to use him to help act out my revenge on Edward. Emmett smirked at me like he knew what I was planning.

We found a safe place to hide, and discuss our plans of attack. It would have been better if Jasper was on our team. He was the real strategist.

"Okay, Men. This is it. We have one chance and one chance only. Do not blow this. Keep your minds blocked from Edward, and keep quiet. You all know what to do?" Emmett asked us. We nodded at him. "Alice, will it work?"

She paused and then smiled widely. "Yeah, it will." We all grinned in return. I was actually very proud of myself, because I was the one who came up with the plan.

"Shh, do you hear them approaching?" Carlisle asked. Of course I couldn't hear them.

Emmett branched off to the left, and left Alice, Carlisle, and I to act out the plan.

"Let's go, Men," I yelled, and we ran towards them. I let out a war cry like you see the Indians do in old western films. Alice and Carlisle followed suit. Esme and Rose burst out laughing when they saw us. Perfect. Everything was going to according to plan.

"Oh, Jasper," Alice cooed. "If I stuck a feather in my hair, and put on a pair of moccasins, would you come hunt me?" Alice smiled sweetly at him.

The poor guy didn't stand a chance. He was soon being battered by the snowballs Carlisle and Alice threw at him.

"Woo hoo! We're w-" I was yelling, until I was hit in the face by a large white ball. It was cold and started to drip down my sweater. Eww, I hated that feeling.

I turned, and for the second time that morning, I saw Edward laughing at me.

I narrowed my eyes and yelled out, "Fire!"

Snowballs were being flung in his direction, but the stupid vampire dodged them all. He stood at the top of the hill.

"Mwahahahah, I'm the king of the world. You're too slow. You'll never hit me," Edward was yelling down at us.

"You seem to have forgotten one thing, Eddie-poo." His eyes narrowed at me. Oh, how he loathed that nickname. "Emmett."

His eyes widened, and at that same moment, Emmett jumped on his back, dowsing him in snow. They rolled down the hill, still fighting. All I could see of them was a large white ball of snow with pale limbs sticking out at odd angles.

We were all laughing so much that my sides soon began to hurt. It would be quite a sight for anyone passing by to see two Cullens in a human/vampire snowball, and then the other five dressed as though they were in the heat of summer.

I, however, could feel the cold, so I was wrapped up in a top, an old flannel shirt of Charlie's, and a sweater over that. I had a woolly hat on, too, a pair of sweatpants, and a pair of fluffy socks. I wore the snow boots that Charlie had bought me earlier this year.

Eventually, Edward and Emmett untangled themselves from the snowy mess. Edward ran up to me at vampire speed, and picked me up.

"That was not very nice love." He grinned at me.

"Well, I had to get my revenge for this morning," I explained to him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bella what do you want to do now?" Emmett asked excitedly while running towards us.

"Um..." I thought for a minute or two. "How about we get a sleigh, and slide down the hill?"

Emmett punched the air. "Yeah!"

He pulled me from Edward's arms and dragged me up the hill. Alice suddenly burst out laughing, and then Edward laughed too. I gave them a quizzical look and turned to Emmett.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it."

"So where is the sleigh?" I asked.

"Well we don't really have one, but you could always just use me," Emmett offered.

"What?" I replied incredulously.

"What? What's wrong with that? You scared what people will think?" He winked and I blushed red. When he saw me blush he just burst out laughing. "Just get on, Bella."

He lay on the ground and I got on his back. Putting my feet up so I wouldn't be slowing down my Emmett sleigh. Was this weird or what?

The rest of them were crowded around us, and then Esme gave us a gentle push down the hill. We started sliding and soon we were picking up speed. I was yelling. It was so thrilling.

Then Emmett seemed to lose control, and he started spinning around so that I was now going down the hill backwards. I started screaming then. I didn't want to crash, and I had no idea what was behind me.

We crashed into a bush, and I was flung of Emmett's back. I continued to slide down the hill, and I rolled over, head first, until I finally crashed into another bush. I lay on my back, and started laughing so hard. I could hear everyone else laughing too.

Edward came over and helped me up. "Let's do that again." I giggled. Once I had steadied myself. I felt the pain in my head. "Then again maybe not. My head hurts." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well then, Love, let's get you home and heated up." Edward smiled at me and lifted me into his arms.

When we got home, Edward sat me on the sofa, and made me a huge cup of hot chocolate.

"Mmmm, I really needed this." I smiled and took a sip. My body was instantly heated. Edward wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled into him. Carlisle and Esme came in, and he went to his study, while she went to the kitchen.

Alice and Jasper followed and sat themselves down on the loveseat.

Rosalie entered, brushing snow out of her hair, which I'm sure was planted there by Emmett, because he seemed to be laughing a great deal. She smacked him over the head, before they settled themselves in his armchair.

I looked around the room, and smiled to myself. I loved coming here, because I always felt as though I belonged. I always felt as though I was part of their family.

I hoped it would be snowing tomorrow, too, because then I could enjoy more of this family time.

"If it's snowing tomorrow, Emmett, will you be my sleigh again?"

**A/n Please review. =]**

**Helen =]**


End file.
